Blazing Dragons Virtual Season Episode 10 - Memories
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: King Allfire knows he has a very important decision to make. By interviewing several members of his court, he learns the details of Flicker's first day in Camelhot. Allfire hears how Flicker started work as a stable boy before becoming Sir Loungelot's squire, and how he managed to prevent Princess Flame's fourteenth birthday party from being deprived of its most important guest.
1. Chapter 1

King Allfire stood outside a closed wooden door, reading through a neatly written letter. When he reached the end of the page, he sighed to himself and knocked on the door.

'Come in,' said a voice from the other side.

King Allfire pushed the door open and entered the room beyond. The occupant of the book-lined chamber looked up from his desk.

'Good morning, Chancellor,' said King Allfire, tucking the letter into his pocket. 'Are you terribly busy?'

'Ah, King Allfire,' said the Chancellor, looking up from his bookkeeping. 'Well, this is a pleasant surprise - I can hardly remember the last time you paid me a visit.'

'Yes… sorry about that, old chap,' said King Allfire. 'I haven't been neglecting you deliberately, but I suppose that's what I've been doing all the same.'

'No need to apologise, Your Majesty,' said the Chancellor. 'I am at your service whenever you need me, but it is not my place to feel neglected if my personal input is not required for a little while. In answer to your question, I am not terribly busy just now. Is there something I can help you with?'

'Um, yes,' said King Allfire. 'I want to talk to you about Flicker.'

'Ah, Sir Loungelot's canny young squire,' said the Chancellor. 'I don't know him intimately, I'm afraid.'

'No… but you have his records on file, don't you?' said King Allfire.

'Oh yes, of course,' said the Chancellor. 'Shall I look them out, Your Majesty?'

'Yes please, if you would,' said King Allfire. 'I want to find out everything I can about the boy. Quite a lot of people have been going out of their way recently to sing Flicker's praises to me, and I thought it was about time I made my own assessment of the situation.'

'Flicker is a very capable and courageous young fellow, from what I've seen and heard around the castle,' said the Chancellor, rifling through a shelf of files.

'Yes, that's what everyone says,' said King Allfire. 'Princess Flame, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Galahot, Sir Blaze, Cinder and Clinker… even Princess Solder of Singetagel Castle has written to tell me what a ripping fellow Flicker is.'

'Well, he certainly seems to have impressed a lot of people,' said the Chancellor. 'Ah, yes, here's his file. Hmm, let's see here…'

'He is of proper birth, I suppose?' said King Allfire. 'Flame seems to think he's related to the duchy of Northumberland.'

'Um… yes, that's right,' said the Chancellor, consulting his notes. 'Duke Percy of Northumberland is his third cousin twice removed.'

'Is he in line to inherit any land or money?' asked King Allfire.

'Um… no, Your Majesty,' said the Chancellor. 'Flicker's father is the younger son of the Duke's third cousin… or rather, he was. Flicker has no immediate family still alive; it's extremely unlikely that he'll ever inherit anything. Does this colour your opinion of his potential suitability for knighthood, King Allfire?'

'Not at all,' said King Allfire. 'I just want to build up as full a picture of the lad as I can. Can you tell me anything else about him?'

'I can tell you about the day he first arrived in Camelhot,' said the Chancellor. 'It must have been seven or eight years ago now, but I still remember Cinder and Clinker presenting him to me and asking me to take down his details.'

'Oh, yes?' said King Allfire. 'Do tell.'

* * *

'So, your father was the younger son of the third cousin of the Duke of Northumberland,' said the Chancellor, scribbling away with his quill. 'And your name is… Flicker, is that right?'

'Yes, sir,' said Flicker.

'And how may years have you attained?' asked the Chancellor.

'I shall be fourteen on the first of next month, sir,' said Flicker.

'Hmm. And what exactly do you seek here at Camelhot, Flicker?'

'I seek knighthood.'

'That will not be possible! Not for some time, at any rate. However, if you work hard and do your duty faithfully and well, you may get your wish someday.'

'Oh, I do hope so, sir,' said Flicker. 'I know that the path towards knighthood is not an easy one, or a quick one, but it is one that I believe in with all my heart. I have heard many great tales of Camelhot - of King Allfire and his Knights of the Square Table - and I know that all I could ever hope for is the honour of serving them, in whatever way I can. I do not intend to seek reward or recognition, but I have always tried to live by the rules of King Allfire's Code of Chivalry, and I shall do my best to live up to their high standards.'

'Hmm… then there may be hope for you, youngster,' said the Chancellor. 'We'll start you off with a trial and see how you get on. If you perform well, perhaps we shall find a permanent place for you here at Camelhot.'

'Oh, thank you, sir!' Flicker gushed.

'Cinder and Clinker,' the Chancellor called, 'could you come in here, please?'

Cinder and Clinker entered the room and performed an awkward bow.

'Yes, My Lord Chancellor?' said Cinder.

'Find young Flicker here something to do, will you?' said the Chancellor. 'Set him a task and see how he gets on, and then report back to me.'

'What kind of task shall we set him?' asked Clinker.

'I don't know,' said the Chancellor, 'you're the experts in that area. Give him one of your jobs - you've got plenty to choose from, haven't you?'

'Ain't that the truth,' said Clinker.

'We were supposed to clean out the stables yesterday, but we didn't get round to it,' said Cinder. 'Shall we get him to do that?'

'Well, Flicker, what do you say?' said the Chancellor. 'Do you consider such a task to be beneath you? Do you feel that your talents would be wasted?'

'Oh no, My Lord,' said Flicker. 'As I said, I am happy to serve King Allfire and the Knights of the Square Table in whatever way I can.'

'Well then, you'd best be on your way,' said the Chancellor, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. 'Take him away, Cinder and Clinker.'

* * *

'What happened next?' asked King Allfire. 'Did Flicker clean out the stables?'

'I'm afraid I don't know, Your Majesty,' said the Chancellor. 'Cinder and Clinker never did report back to me. The next thing I heard, Sir Loungelot had taken Flicker on as his squire; I updated my records accordingly and then I didn't give the matter another thought, to be honest with you. But I might venture to suggest that Cinder and Clinker should be able to fill in the gaps for you, sire.'

'Yes,' said King Allfire. 'I'd better go and talk to them about it then, hadn't I?'

* * *

'Flicker's first day in Camelhot?' said Cinder. 'Oh yes, sire, I remember it well! He came to the gates and announced himself when we hailed him. We weren't sure exactly what we should do with him, so we took him to see the Lord Chancellor.'

'Yes, yes, I know that part!' said King Allfire. 'I want to know what happened in the stables.'

'Ah yes, what happened in the stables,' said Clinker. 'Are you sure about that, Your Majesty? You might not entirely approve of what you hear.'

'I am trying to gain as full a picture of the lad as I can,' said King Allfire. 'Please, just tell me what happened.'

'Very well, Your Majesty,' said Cinder. 'Now, let's see…'

* * *

'You sweep up all this mess, Flicker,' said Cinder, 'while we watch you and see how you do.'

'All right, then,' said Flicker, grabbing a broom.

'You're a very amenable sort of fellow, aren't you?' said Clinker.

'Well,' said Flicker, 'it would hardly be my place not to be amenable, would it? Do you have a bucket and some string, by any chance? I've an idea about a slight modification I'd like to make to this broom.'

Ten minutes later, Flicker was sweeping away happily. The unmistakable sound of running footsteps suddenly filled the stable; Flicker looked up to see a girl of about his own age running through the door, which she immediately slammed behind her. She then peered out of the window, panting heavily with a hand pressed to her chest.

'Er… hello,' said Flicker. 'Are you in any trouble?'

His companion whirled around to look at him. Her startled expression soon changed to one of curiosity as she looked him up and down, then a small smile began to creep across her face.

'Hello,' she said. 'I don't think I've seen you before, have I?'

'No,' said Flicker. 'I'm new.'

'That would explain it,' she smiled. 'My name is Flame. Who are you?'

'I'm Flicker,' he said.

'Hello, Flicker,' said Flame. 'Thank you very much for your concern, but I'm not really in any trouble - I'm just hiding from someone, that's all.'

'Oh, right,' said Flicker. 'Who are you hiding from, Flame?'

'My wicked stepmother,' said Flame, giggling. 'Well, actually, she's not wicked at all - she's perfectly nice most of the time, but just at the moment she wants me to try on the most disgusting dress you've ever seen, so I'm hiding from her.'

'I have a wicked stepmother,' said Flicker.

'Do you really?' said Flame. 'How thrilling! Are you hiding here as well?'

'Well, not really,' said Flicker. 'I haven't seen my stepmother for a long time - not since my father died, in fact. Oh, I'm sorry, Flame - I'm sure you're not remotely interested in my family history.'

'Oh, but I am, Flicker,' said Flame, approaching him as swiftly as she dared. 'I'm sorry to hear about your father - my mother died when I was very young, so I suppose you could say that we're in the same boat, in a way.'

'Yes,' Flicker smiled at her, 'I suppose you could.'

'I should love to help you with your sweeping, Flicker,' said Flame.

'But Flame,' said Flicker, 'this is hardly suitable work for a girl. Anyway, I've nearly finished now, thanks to my handy brush-pan here.'

'I've never seen a broom like that before,' said Flame. 'Did you think of tying the bucket to it yourself?'

'Well, yes, I did actually,' said Flicker. 'This way, I can sweep and collect up all the mess in one fluid motion.'

'Yes, I can see exactly what you've done and why you've done it,' said Flame. 'You must be extremely clever, Flicker.'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that, Flame,' said Flicker. 'It's just that if I see something that I think needs a little improvement, I'm not afraid to improve it if I can.'

'Well, I think you're clever, Flicker,' said Flame. 'I'm so glad that you're here - you and I are going to be the best of friends, I just know it!'

'I certainly hope you're right, Flame,' said Flicker. 'But I'm not even sure yet…'

The stable doors burst open to reveal Queen Griddle standing on the threshold, wearing a black look and with smoke issuing from her nostrils.

'Flame, there you are!' the Queen's arresting tones echoed around the stable. 'Have you been hiding from me? What do you think you're doing in here, dallying with a common stable boy?'

'We're not dallying, Stepmother Griddle,' said Flame. 'We're just talking, that's all.'

'Princesses do not talk to stable boys!' Queen Griddle fumed. 'Come with me at once, you naughty girl - you will try on the dress I have made for you to wear at your birthday party, and you will do it now!'

With that, Queen Griddle turned on her heel and stalked away. Flame made a face at Flicker, squeezed his arm, and then ran after her stepmother.

'Flame… Flame, wait a moment!' said Flicker.

'Yes, Flicker?' said Flame, stopping in the doorway and turning back to look at him.

'Your stepmother is Queen Griddle,' said Flicker, 'so that means that you're…'

'Princess Flame, daughter of King Allfire and heir to the throne of Camelhot!' Flame declared, grinning widely. 'At least I am until Stepmother Griddle lays a son, which is something she might well do at some point…'

'Flame, come on!' Queen Griddle roared from not far off.

'I really must go now,' Flame said apologetically. 'I'll see you later, Flicker.'

She blew him a kiss, and left. Flicker stared after her, his mouth wide open and his eyes bulging almost out of his head.

* * *

'And did she see him later?' asked King Allfire.

'We don't know, sire,' said Clinker. 'Chef Turnspit came to find us and asked us to help him set up the Great Hall for Princess Flame's birthday party, so we left Flicker to finish off the stable by himself. The next thing we heard, he was Sir Loungelot's squire.'

'Oh dear, oh dear,' said King Allfire. 'Flame had obviously taken an immediate shine to the boy. Did she come back later, and attempt to… develop their relationship?'

'Why don't you ask her, Your Majesty?' Cinder suggested.

'Yes,' said King Allfire, 'I think I'll do just that.'

* * *

'Did I go back to the stables?' said Flame. 'Well, Daddy, it was such a long time ago, I'm not sure I really remember. Why are you digging up all this ancient history, anyway?'

'My dear, I'm doing exactly what you've been telling me to do for the past two years,' said King Allfire. 'I am conducting my own investigation into Flicker, just as I promised you I would.'

'Ah, so you've spoken to the Chancellor, then?'

'Indeed I have. I've seen Flicker's records, including his birth certificate, and now I'm finding out everything I can about his first day in Camelhot.'

'Well, if you know everything that happened up to the point where I went to try on my party dress, I'd have thought you might be able to work out the rest,' said Flame.

'The rest of what, Puff?' asked King Allfire.

'The rest of the day!' said Flame. 'Don't you remember what happened just before my birthday party?'

'Um… well, it's not really the party that concerns me,' said King Allfire. 'I want to know what you did before the party… with Flicker.'

'What do you mean, what I did with him?'

'Flame, I feel that I have to ask you a question now - a very important question to which I must have a truthful answer. What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Squire Flicker?'

'We're friends, Daddy. We're good friends… _best_ friends. Flicker filled a void in my life that I hadn't realised was there until I met him - if he hadn't been here over the past seven years, I really think I'd have run away at some point, I would've been so miserable. But Flicker makes me happy. Flicker always knows exactly what to do to sort out my problems… and yours, even though you don't seem to realise it. I love him, Daddy… and you might as well know that I fully intend to marry him!'

'Yes, my dear, I had rather gathered that,' said King Allfire. 'But what I really want to know is, have you and Flicker ever expressed yourselves in a… physical manner… perhaps late at night… in bed, maybe?'

'Father!' Flame exclaimed, looking mortified. 'I can't believe you'd ask me such a question! Flicker would never do a thing like that - he'd never even think of it! He's much too proper and gentlemanly… unlike some of the other supposed "gentlemen" around here that I could mention!'

'I'm sorry, Puff, but I had to be sure,' said King Allfire. 'It would be entirely improper if such a relationship had developed between the two of you, and I couldn't help but wonder…'

'Well, thank you for your faith in me, Daddy!' Flame fumed. 'What did you think, that I went back to the stables and seduced Flicker right there in the hay?'

'Well, the thought had crossed my mind,' said King Allfire. 'But I can see now that I was being rather silly.'

'You're always being rather silly where Flicker is concerned!' Flame snarled. 'I can't believe you haven't managed to join the dots about his first day! Daddy, do you remember that I almost got kidnapped by Count Geoffrey on my fourteenth birthday?'

'Kidnapped by Count Geoffrey?' said King Allfire. 'Oh yes, so you did - I had quite forgotten. And Sir Loungelot saved you, didn't he?'

'Daddy, for God's sake!' Flame fumed, stamping her foot. 'I think it's high time you were disabused of a few erroneous notions. I did go back to the stables after I'd managed to escape from Stepmother Griddle, and I'll tell you exactly what happened next!'

* * *

'Flicker,' said Flame, leaning provocatively against the stable doorframe, 'I'm back.'

'Oh… hello, Your Highness,' said Flicker.

'It's _Your Highness_ now, is it?' Flame sighed. 'You were calling me Flame earlier.'

'I know, Your Highness, but I shouldn't have been,' said Flicker. 'It was entirely improper for me to do so.'

'Yes, I suppose it was,' said Flame, stalking ever closer to him. 'Where are Cinder and Clinker?'

'They've gone to prepare the Great Hall for your birthday party, Your Highness,' said Flicker.

'Ah,' said Flame, 'then we - you and I - are alone here.'

'Yes,' said Flicker, 'I suppose we are.'

* * *

'I say, Puff, are you quite sure you didn't seduce him?' said King Allfire.

'I didn't seduce him, Daddy!' Flame snapped. 'Just let me tell the story, will you?'

* * *

'You've almost finished sweeping up, haven't you?' said Flame. 'What an impressive job you've done.'

'Thank you, Your Highness,' said Flicker. 'I hope I've done well enough to earn myself a permanent position here.'

'I'll put in a word for you, Flicker,' said Flame. 'You really must stay - I couldn't bear it if you left, not just as we're getting to know each other.'

'Well… thank you, Your Highness,' said Flicker.

'May I take a closer look at that brush-pan of yours?' asked Flame.

'Yes, if you want to, Your Highness,' said Flicker. 'Here you are.'

Flicker held out his tool. Flame took it from him, deliberately placing her hands over his for a moment as she did so. She examined the brush-pan closely, and rubbed her hands up and down the shaft. Flicker coughed and tugged at his collar.

'I suppose you need me to give this back so you can finish off your work, don't you?' said Flame.

'Yes, Your Highness,' said Flicker.

'Well then,' said Flame, starting to giggle, 'come and get it!'

Clutching the brush-pan to her chest, Flame ran out of the stable to the sound of incessant giggling. Looking mortified, Flicker ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Flicker rounded a corner and fell right on top of a large, sunbathing figure.

'Oof!' the figure objected. 'What do you think you're doing, you clumsy little fool?'

'I… I'm sorry,' said Flicker. 'It's just that I'm looking for my brush-pan, and…'

'You stink of horse manure!' the sunbather said accusingly. 'And now you're making me stink of it too! Why, I'll give you the thrashing of a lifetime, you insolent whelp!'

'Sir Loungelot! Unhand him at once, by order of the Princess!'

Flame had stepped out from behind a nearby statue and was glaring at Sir Loungelot, who immediately released Flicker and jumped to his feet.

'Your Highness,' said Sir Loungelot, adopting an entirely different manner, 'I must apologise for my crude behaviour. Shouldn't you be at your birthday party? Haven't all the guests arrived yet?'

'I shall go to my birthday party when I feel like going to my birthday party,' said Flame. 'First I wish to watch young Flicker here mucking out the stables.'

'Such a pastime seems entirely unsuitable for a princess,' said Sir Loungelot. 'Perhaps I should take you to Queen Griddle, Your Highness - she probably wants to get you ready for the party.'

'I'm sure she does, but I'm not ready to get ready!' Flame said obstinately.

'Well, I for one would not wish to see your stepmother upset on such an auspicious day as this,' said Sir Loungelot, placing a hand on Flame's shoulder. 'Come on, let's go and find her.'

'No!' said Flame, wriggling in his grip. 'Leave me alone, Sir Loungelot!'

At that moment, all three dragons were distracted by the appearance of a large battering ram in the courtyard. It had just forced its way through the wooden gates, allowing admittance to four armed human figures.

'Blazing dragons,' Sir Loungelot muttered, 'we really do need to get a moat and a drawbridge installed.'

'Heh-heh-heh, there she is, boys!' chuckled Count Geoffrey. 'Quickly, surround them!'

Evil Knights Numbers One, Two and Three scurried forward to obey Count Geoffrey, their swords held out before them. Flicker and Flame moved closer together, both looking rather alarmed.

'What do you think you're doing here, Geoffrey?' Sir Loungelot snarled. 'Go away, or I'll be forced to throw you out.'

'Don't make me laugh, you pathetic excuse for a dragon knight!' Count Geoffrey sneered. 'I know just how to deal with you.'

Count Geoffrey reached behind his back and withdrew a long stick with several feathers stuck to the end of it. He proceeded to subject Sir Loungelot to a merciless tickling, which quickly reduced him to a giggling heap.

'Oh no; oh don't; I'm so ticklish!' Sir Loungelot gasped, rolling around helplessly on the floor. 'Please, I can't take any more!'

'Quick, boys,' said Count Geoffrey, 'grab the Princess!'

Flame immediately found herself constrained by both arms, as Evil Knights Numbers One and Three grabbed hold of her. She opened her mouth to breathe fire at them, but Evil Knight Number Two slipped a rope around her snout and pulled it taut, before binding her wings with a second rope.

'Well done,' said Count Geoffrey. 'Now get her out of here, before anyone comes.'

Flicker had been taken completely by surprise by this turn of events, but he began to regain his wits as he watched Flame struggling in the Evil Knights' grasp. His expression hardened, and his blood began to boil. He reached down and picked up the brush-pan, which Flame had dropped when she had been grabbed.

'Unhand her, you villains!' Flicker declared, as threateningly as he could.

'Don't make us laugh,' said Evil Knight Number Two.

'Yeah,' said Evil Knight Number Three. 'What're you gonna do if we don't, pipsqueak?'

'This!' said Flicker, and without quite realising what he was doing, he started laying about the three Evil Knights with the broom handle.

'Count Geoffrey,' called Evil Knight Number One, 'help us!'

'Can't you see I'm busy tickling this knight?' said Count Geoffrey. 'Surely the three of you can deal with one undersized stable boy!'

At that moment, Flicker knocked Evil Knight Number Two's legs out from under him. Evil Knight Number Three ran to attack Flicker while Evil Knight Number One attempted to restrain Flame on his own, but Flame wriggled free from his grasp and wrenched the rope from her snout.

'You'll pay for that, you wretched little ninny!' Flame snarled.

'Number Three,' called Evil Knight Number One, 'help!'

Evil Knight Number Three turned his head at the sound of his name, whereupon Flicker whacked him around the head with his broom handle. Flame then released a blanket of fire at Evil Knight Number One. Following her example, Flicker blasted Evil Knights Numbers Two and Three.

'Oh, you stupid idiots!' Count Geoffrey wailed in despair. 'I suppose I'll just have to deal with these two pint-sized dragons myself!'

Flicker leapt forward with his broom raised, but he did not strike Count Geoffrey. Instead, he brought the handle crashing down on Count Geoffrey's tickle-stick, which split in half at once. Count Geoffrey gasped, and Sir Loungelot leapt to his feet.

'Geoffrey, you knave!' Loungelot declared. 'I'll teach you to tickle Sir Loungelot, noblest Knight of the Square Table!'

'Eep!' Geoffrey squeaked.

As Sir Loungelot grabbed Count Geoffrey by his collar and started shaking him violently, and the three Evil Knights ran back through the gate with various parts of themselves on fire, Flicker helped Flame to untie her wings.

'Flicker,' she breathed, 'you saved me.'

'It was nothing, Your Highness,' said Flicker, flushing terribly. 'Here, let me undo this last knot for you.'

'It certainly wasn't nothing,' said Flame, 'and I'm going to make sure that my father knows exactly what you did!'

'Oh no, I… I don't think you should tell him, Your Highness,' Flicker said. 'For does not the Code of Chivalry tell us, "A good deed is its own reward"?'

'I've never set much store by that silly code,' said Flame, 'and I intend to make sure that Daddy… ah, here he comes now!'

King Allfire and Queen Griddle had just emerged from the door to the Great Hall, both looking rather harangued.

'There you are, Flame - you're late for your birthday party!' said Queen Griddle. 'What do you think you're doing, hanging around with that stable boy again?'

'No, no, no, Stepmother, this isn't what you think!' said Flame. 'Count Geoffrey just tried to kidnap me, and I was saved by -'

'Sir Loungelot!' Queen Griddle declared. 'My favourite knight champion, you've just saved Princess Flame's life!'

Sir Loungelot jumped at the sound of his name and released Count Geoffrey, who fell to the ground and immediately ran for his life.

'No, he didn't!' Flame fumed. 'It wasn't Sir Loungelot, it was -'

'Don't be silly, of course it was Sir Loungelot!' said Queen Griddle. 'He was still in the act of dealing with Geoffrey when we arrived - the evidence speaks for itself.'

'Well done, Loungelot old chap,' said King Allfire. 'You have my eternal gratitude for saving the life of my daughter.'

'Oh, well… it was nothing, Your Majesties,' said Sir Loungelot. 'My life is but to serve you both, of course. Yes, I could not allow that foul villain Geoffrey and his loathsome knights to take our beloved Princess Flame, so - vastly outnumbered though I was - I rescued her single-handedly and sent the blackguards packing.'

'Oh, Loungelot,' Griddle swooned, 'you are wonderful.'

'But Daddy…' Flame began to object.

'Silence!' ordered Queen Griddle. 'You're a very naughty girl, Flame, and you should be at your birthday party - get into the Great Hall, now!'

'But…'

'Go on, Puff,' King Allfire encouraged her. 'We'll talk about it later.'

'And as for that stable boy,' Queen Griddle continued, 'he must be taken to the dungeon immediately!'

'If you wouldn't mind, Your Majesty,' said Sir Loungelot, 'could you refrain from having him arrested? You see, he's not a stable boy - he's, er… my squire! Yes, he's my new squire, Squire Flipper!'

'Flicker, My Lord,' Flicker hissed at him.

'Yes, Squire Flicker,' said Sir Loungelot. 'He attempted to assist me with Princess Flame's rescue. He helped… a tiny bit.'

'In that case, we are grateful to you also, squire,' said King Allfire. 'Now, you must join us for the party, Sir Loungelot.'

'My pleasure, sire,' said Sir Loungelot, 'but first I'd like to escort my squire up to my room - I have a few little jobs for him to do.'

'Of course, dear chap,' said King Allfire. 'See you soon, then.'

With that, King Allfire and Queen Griddle took a firm hold of Flame and steered her towards the Great Hall, while Sir Loungelot took Flicker by the shoulder and led him in the opposite direction.

* * *

'We never did talk about it later, did we?' said King Allfire. 'I'm sorry, Puff.'

'Well, we've talked about it now, haven't we?' said Flame. 'Better late than never. So, Daddy, I hope you understand now what Flicker is really like, and why I love him with all my heart.'

'Yes, I think I'm beginning to,' said King Allfire. 'But I don't think I've quite heard the whole story yet - I'd like to hear what passed between Flicker and Sir Loungelot, before Loungelot arrived at your birthday party.'

'Hmm, then there's only one person who can enlighten you, isn't there?' said Flame.

'Yes,' said King Allfire, 'I suppose there is.'

* * *

'I… I'm not proud of myself, Your Majesty,' said Sir Loungelot. 'Princess Flame has told you the truth - I won't deny it. But I don't really see what more I can tell you.'

'There is plenty more that I want to know,' said King Allfire. 'Griddle was ready to have Flicker arrested - although I'm not really sure why - but you stepped in. Why did you save him from being carted off to the dungeon, Loungelot? Did you feel honour-bound to speak up for him after what he'd just done, or did you claim him as your squire purely because you thought his obvious talents could be of further use to you?'

'Um… I think it was a bit of both, to be honest with you, sire,' said Sir Loungelot. 'I can't pretend that I hadn't noticed how useful Flicker would be to have around, but I knew that it wouldn't be right just to leave him to Queen Griddle's mercy, after he'd saved Princess Flame like that.'

'But you didn't mind taking credit for the rescue yourself,' King Allfire pointed out.

'Like I said, Your Majesty, I'm not proud of it,' said Loungelot. 'I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and I'm well aware that Flicker and I must soon part ways. I'm going to miss him - I really am - but I do want him to be happy. Even though I haven't always been the most considerate employer, I am extremely fond of the lad, as I said at that hearing recently.'

'Yes, I remember,' said King Allfire. 'If you please, Sir Loungelot, I'd like you to tell me now what passed between Flicker and yourself while the rest of us were celebrating Flame's birthday in the Great Hall.'

'Very well, Your Majesty,' said Sir Loungelot. 'But really, I don't think you'll find it very interesting.'

'I'll be the judge of that,' said King Allfire. 'Speak on, Loungelot.'

* * *

'Why did you tell Their Majesties that I was your squire, My Lord?' asked Flicker, as Sir Loungelot guided him up a spiral stairway.

'What's the matter?' said Sir Loungelot. 'Don't you want to be my squire, Flicker?'

'Oh yes, Sir Loungelot, I most certainly do!' said Flicker. 'To be the personal servant of one of the Knights of the Square Table is a greater honour than I could have dreamed of. I hope to become a knight myself someday, and I see this as a most encouraging first step.'

'Yes, well as long as you remember that that's all it is,' said Sir Loungelot. 'The first step on a very long road.'

'Yes, Sir Loungelot,' said Flicker.

'Listen, Flicker - about that saving the Princess business,' said Sir Loungelot. 'Perhaps you thought it was rather unfair of me to take all the credit for your hard work, but the thing is that there's a certain way that things are done around here. Knights save damsels in distress; squires - or stable boys - do not.'

'I understand, Milord,' said Flicker.

'The King and Queen would not have liked to hear that you saved Princess Flame while I was being tickled,' Sir Loungelot continued. 'That does not fit in at all with their world view. I am not blind to the injustice of this, which is why I stepped in to save you from being thrown in prison, even though I could not give you the full credit for what you'd done.'

'I know, Milord,' said Flicker. 'You really don't have to explain yourself, and I'm extremely grateful for what you did for me.'

'Yes, well, so you should be,' said Loungelot. 'You can demonstrate your gratitude by working hard in my service, and carrying out my orders quickly and efficiently. If you do that, we'll get along like a house on fire. If you don't do that, I may have to withdraw my patronage and hand you over to the Queen.'

* * *

'You threatened him, Loungelot?' King Allfire said, raising his eyebrows. 'Blackmailed him, even?'

'Blackmail is such an ugly word, Your Majesty,' said Sir Loungelot. 'I didn't mean to threaten him - just to hammer the point home that we both rather needed each other, that's all.'

'Hmm,' said King Allfire. 'Well, continue.'

* * *

'I shall work ever so hard, Milord,' said Flicker. 'I promise, I won't let you down.'

'Very well, then,' said Sir Loungelot, pushing open the door of his room to reveal a horrendous mess beyond. 'I want you to tidy up in there, then I want you to make my bed, then I want you to wash all my clothes and hang them carefully to dry, making sure there aren't any creases.'

'Oh,' said Flicker, surveying the cluttered room with an expression of mortification on his face. 'Oh, right. Very well, Sir Loungelot - I'll do as you say.'

'Good lad!' Loungelot boomed, slapping Flicker on the back and propelling him into the room. 'Get to work, then.'

* * *

'When I got back from the party, Flicker had done all that I'd asked of him and more,' said Sir Loungelot. 'I took advantage of him, I suppose… and I rather think that I've been doing it ever since.'

'Yes, I see,' said King Allfire. 'One last question, Loungelot - have you often seen my daughter visiting Flicker in his quarters, and showing an interest in him?'

'Very often, Your Majesty,' said Sir Loungelot. 'But Flicker has always been a perfect gentleman - he and your daughter may be extremely close friends, but I know for a fact that they have never been inappropriately close, and I'm sure that Flicker has no plans to change that situation… not while he's still a squire, at any rate.'

'I see,' said King Allfire. 'Do you know whether Flame came to see Flicker again that night, after her birthday party?'

'I do not know, My Liege,' said Loungelot. 'If she did, I fear I must have been asleep at the time.'

'Ah well, I don't suppose it really matters,' King Allfire sighed, rising to his feet. 'I think I've discovered everything I need to know. I have a great deal of thinking to do now, Loungelot… about many things.'

'Yes, Your Majesty,' said Sir Loungelot.

'Goodnight, then,' said Allfire. 'And thank you for your honesty.'

King Allfire turned and left Sir Loungelot's room. He walked straight into a running figure outside the door. As he regained his composure, two anxious eyes peered at King Allfire over a stack of clean laundry.

'Oh, forgive me, Your Majesty,' said Flicker, executing as much of a bow as he could manage.

'It's quite all right, squire,' King Allfire smiled at him. 'Carry on.'

'Thank you, My Liege,' said Flicker.

Flicker and King Allfire sidled around each other, and went their separate ways.

* * *

Sir Loungelot's snores filled the room as Flicker hung up the last dripping tabard in front of the dying embers of the fire.

'Hello, Flicker,' said a familiar voice from the doorway. 'You got your permanent position, then.'

'Looks like it,' said Flicker, prodding the fire with a poker. 'How was your party?'

'Boring,' said Flame. 'You shouldn't let Sir Loungelot take advantage of you, you know. First he stole your glory for rescuing me, and now he's making you stay up late into the night to do his washing!'

'Being Sir Loungelot's squire is more than I could have hoped for when I arrived here this morning,' said Flicker. 'Now I'll have the chance to serve one of the Knights of the Square Table, and to demonstrate to him - and hopefully to King Allfire and the other knights, eventually - what I'm capable of. I hope that my actions will speak for themselves so that - someday - I'll get the chance to be a Knight of the Square Table.'

'You're living in a fantasy world, Flicker,' said Flame. 'If you want to get on in life, you have to push yourself forward - take credit for your achievements! That's why I intend to tell Daddy and Stepmother Griddle the truth about what happened today.'

'To be honest, Your Highness,' said Flicker, 'I wish you wouldn't.'

'And I wish you wouldn't call me that!' Flame snapped. 'Call me Flame, like you were doing earlier! And why don't you want me to tell them?'

'Because a good deed is its own reward.'

'Don't start quoting that stupid code at me again!'

'Your Highness, what happened this afternoon caused Sir Loungelot to take me on as his squire, and - more importantly - it stopped Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights from kidnapping you,' said Flicker. 'That is more than enough of a reward for me.'

'Oh, Flicker,' Flame sighed, 'what am I going to do with you? All right, I won't tell Daddy what you did… this time.'

'Thank you, Your Highness.'

'How many times am I going to have to ask you to call me Flame, Flicker?'

'At least once more, Your Highness.'

Flame could not help but laugh; Flicker found himself laughing too.

'I am glad that you're staying,' said Flame. 'I should like to come here and see you sometimes, Flicker.'

'Do you think that would be appropriate?' said Flicker.

'Yes, I do!' said Flame. 'Like I said in the stables, you and I are going to be the best of friends, and there's nothing inappropriate about that, is there?'

'I… I suppose not, Your Highness,' said Flicker. 'I must admit, I should be extremely pleased for the two of us to be friends.'

Flame beamed, and squeezed his hand. Flicker squirmed slightly, but he did not pull away.

'I want to hear all about you, Flicker,' said Flame. 'I want you to tell me about your father, and your wicked stepmother, and how you came to end up in Camelhot… oh, I don't mean now! But soon… as long as you want to tell me, that is.'

'I do want to tell you,' said Flicker. 'And I want to know all about you as well… I should be glad to hear about your mother, if you'd care to tell me.'

'Yes, I'd care to tell you,' Flame smiled at him, 'sometime. I'd like to see some of your inventions too.'

'My inventions?'

'The things you said you'd improved because they needed improving. Did you bring any of them with you?'

'Well… yes, I did, as a matter of fact,' said Flicker. 'And I have several ideas about some new ones, which I hope to have time to explore between my squire duties. I suppose I could show you some of my work, if you really want to see it.'

'I do really want to see it,' said Flame. 'Well, I suppose I should let you get to bed now - I'm sure Sir Loungelot will have you up at the crack of dawn to gel his hair or something.'

'Yes,' said Flicker, 'I'm sure he will.'

'I'll come back and see you tomorrow afternoon if I can,' said Flame. 'Maybe you can show me some of your inventions then, and we can talk a little. Goodnight, Flicker.'

She squeezed his hand again before turning tail and setting off down the spiral stairway. Flicker could not help but keep his eyes glued to her receding form until she was out of sight.

'Goodnight,' he whispered, 'Flame.'

* * *

King Allfire sank down onto his bed, looking thoughtful. Queen Griddle was standing at the dressing table nearby, covering herself with talcum powder.

'I haven't seen much of you today, Allfire,' said Griddle. 'Have you been busy?'

'What's that, my dear?' said Allfire, snapping out of his reverie. 'Oh… oh, yes, I have been rather busy, as it happens.'

'I want to run something past you,' said Griddle. 'An idea I've had - rather a good idea, if I say so myself.'

'Oh yes?' said Allfire. 'Go on, then.'

'I've been wondering whether we could get King Hot to agree to marry off Flame and Sir Charash,' said Griddle. 'Just think of it, Allfire - Camelhot and Toasting-Forkney, joined together and allied at their very hearts. Doesn't that sound like an attractive prospect?'

'Indeed it does, my dear,' said Allfire. 'Politically, logically and strategically, it's a brilliant idea. But we're not doing it.'

'What?' Griddle snapped, whirling around to face her husband.

'We're not doing it,' Allfire repeated. 'I know for a fact that Flame does not want to marry Sir Charash, and I'm certainly not going to force her to.'

Queen Griddle finished applying her talcum powder, then threw herself onto the bed in a distinctly moody way.

'It's high time that girl got married, Allfire,' said Griddle. 'How old is she now - almost twenty-two? She'll be on the shelf before we know where we are!'

'Hardly on the shelf, my dear,' said Allfire.

'Well, maybe not,' Griddle admitted. 'But what does it say for the future of Camelhot? If Flame inherits the throne someday - and we both know it's extremely likely that she will - she'll need to have an heir, and that means she needs a husband to make one with!'

'I know, Griddle,' said Allfire. 'Flame will get married eventually - of that there is no doubt - but I absolutely refuse to force her. To be brutally honest, my dear, I don't think she'll allow herself to be forced - she has already strongly implied to me that she'll leave Camelhot if we try to force her into marriage.'

'She's bluffing,' said Griddle.

'I really don't think she is,' said Allfire.

'Well… then we must stop her!' said Griddle. 'Confine her to her room until she agrees to do as she's told!'

'I've told you, she will not allow herself to be confined!' said Allfire, sounding ever so slightly annoyed. 'And I am not going to allow anyone to attempt to do it to her - not even you, my dear.'

'All right, Allfire,' said Griddle. 'I suppose, when all is said and done, you are in charge around here.'

'Oh, that's interesting,' said Allfire. 'I didn't know you actually realised that, Griddle.'

'Don't be silly - of course I realise it,' said Griddle, unable to stop herself from smiling at her husband. 'I just… I hope you know what you're doing, Allfire, that's all.'

'Don't worry, Griddle,' said King Allfire, 'I do.'

* * *

Flicker was sitting on a bale of hay in the darkened stables, his head resting on his hands. He was very surprised when the door opened and a familiar figure walked in.

'Hello,' she said. 'I don't think I've seen you before, have I?'

'No,' said Flicker. 'I'm new.'

'That would explain it,' she smiled. 'My name is Flame. Who are you?'

'I'm Flicker,' he said.

'Hello, Flicker,' said Flame.

With that, she came to sit down next to him. They both laughed.

'You do remember, then,' said Flame.

'Of course,' said Flicker. 'How could I forget our first meeting?'

'What are you doing sitting all by yourself in the stables?'

'Just thinking. Sometimes I come here to be alone, when I need to clear my head. It's very quiet and peaceful - well, it's not like there are any horses actually stabled here, is it?'

'Not usually,' Flame giggled. 'So, what have you been thinking about? Or don't you want to tell me?'

'I do want to tell you, Flame,' said Flicker. 'I'm just not sure I should.'

'Of course you should,' said Flame. 'Go on.'

'I've been imagining myself as Sir Flicker, Knight of the Square Table and champion of Camelhot,' said Flicker. 'I saw myself shepherding Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights down into the dungeon, where they belong.'

'I hope Evil Knight Number Two wasn't with them in your vision,' said Flame. 'He's already down there, if you recall.'

'Oh yes, so he is,' said Flicker. 'I'd forgotten about that.'

'And did you see anything else?' asked Flame.

'I… I saw you, Flame,' Flicker admitted. 'You were watching me, and you were clearly feeling very… impressed.'

'You do impress me, Flicker,' said Flame, 'all the time.'

'I just hope that your father and the others feel the same way,' said Flicker.

'They do - you know they do,' said Flame.

'Well… perhaps the knights all know the truth about me now,' said Flicker. 'But King Allfire…'

'Flicker, Daddy made me a promise that he'd have a good, long think about your future,' said Flame. 'He's been conducting some investigations today; in fact, he's interviewed several people - myself included - and learned about your very first day in Camelhot.'

'Oh, right,' said Flicker. 'And what has he discovered?'

'I think he's discovered that you are of proper and vicariously noble birth, and that you were the one who stopped Count Geoffrey from kidnapping me just before my fourteenth birthday party,' said Flame.

'I see,' said Flicker. 'Well, I suppose we'll just have to leave him alone to think about what he's learned, then.'

'Yes,' said Flame, 'as long as he doesn't take forever over it.'

With that, she slipped her hand into his and leant her head against his shoulder. Feeling not the slightest desire to comment on or attempt to change this situation, Flicker inclined his own head towards hers. In the night sky outside, the moon began to rise.


End file.
